Three is a crowd Right?
by PendantOfGoddes
Summary: "That's why years later. I'm 26 now."   "I'm staring disbelieving at a pregnancy stick that I took after my usual "fling" with Chuck. Because I don't feel good and missed my period.  And it says positive..."
1. Prelude

**A/N: Hello, hello!**

**I got this idea in my head I just can't shake off. **

**Tell me what you think?**

**Three is a crowd. Right?**

**Prelude**

* * *

><p>Blair Waldorf's life did not go as planned.<p>

She wasn't discovered at the age of twelve as the long lost princess from a faraway county.

Her so called fairy-tale "relationship" (if you even can call it that..) with her supposedly "knight in shining armor" Nate Archibald went totally awry. He choose some redhead animal-loving organic vegan "strip-bare-and-dance-around-naked-under-the-full-moon" freak over her.

Or as Nate called it "a high spirited girl."

He wanted to get away from the stuffiness and stuck up high standards the UES society put on him. And Josephine also called "Jo" was a "fresh breeze" and helped him to "relax."

Fresh breeze and relax? My ass. He only chose her because she didn't mind "cowboy-style" in the bedroom department. Blair wasn't too fond of that action. But if she have to do it once in a while she didn't complain. That wasn't the only reason he left her oh no. She also didn't mind doing it out in the cold night air. When it was time for her to run around and howl at the full moon (Serena would say she was exaggerating… Blair liked to call it: stating the facts.)

But back to the conversation at hand.

That was something Blair Waldorf let alone a lady would never consider.

So he left he her and said: 'It's not you it's me' yadayadayada. 'You and I don't connect like we used to anymore' yadayadayada. 'Josephine and I connect on a totally different level' yadayadayada. 'I never intended to hurt you, you will find somebody who deserves you' etc.

What he actually meant was: 'I say it's not you it's me but actually it's you.' 'I don't find you attractive anymore and we have an awful sex-life' 'Jo and I on the other hand have an amazing sex-life she lets me do stuff you never allowed me to do.' 'And since the only thing that counts for me is sex…' 'I do feel sorry for hurting you but oh well life goes on! For me in that case…'

So much for a fairy-tale wedding…

After that her perfect on the outside dysfunctional within family fell apart. When her father decided that now was the right time to come out as gay and to go live with his gay French lover Roman in a French villa.

When her mother recovered the shock. She married a short bald lawyer named Cyrus. That was also a "hugger."

Goody…

Alright I have to admit after a while I grew fond of hearing his squeaky voice call my name. And hearing his short stumps walking around the apartment. I even copied one of his catchphrases: "Not enough!" As corny as it may sound.

But after I felt a little more comfortable in my peculiar situation another one of my childhood and future dreams was shot and went down the drain.

Down, down, down, down…

Through an unfortunate incident I lost the right to go to Yale.

My safe heaven...

What was that unfortunate incident you ask? Well… I may or may not have hazed a teacher. I didn't do it of course. But_ if _I did it she got what she deserved.

Some people may call it outrageous, scandalous even.

I call it social justice.

When I recovered from all the drama I even found some clarity/happiness in all that mess.

It took the form on as my life-long childhood friend and scheming partner in-crime. Also he was (and still is) at the same time the best friend of my formal lover.

His name? Chuck Bass…

We fooled around for almost a year. Then it became serious. For me that was no problem at all. I was in a not so functional but still a relationship for almost 10 years.

I knew all the ropes.

The problem was he didn't…

So when it was time for THE talk about where this was going that was supposedly be held in his summer house in Tuscany instead he never showed and fled to my best friend's house on the Hamptons. Who was (and also still is) conveniently his new stepsister.

Naturally I was hurt when I noticed he wasn't going to show up. I stayed there for a bit feeling sorry for myself to let this happen again. He didn't leave me for a redhead but for me. That hurt a lot more then be left for somebody else…

After I self-pitied myself a bit more I rallied. Found a cute substitute (who was actually a lord I found out later) and went back to the city. Bringing him along as well.

Of course _he _was there flowers in hand and his eyes on sad puppy dog.

Well I showed him nobody hurts Blair Waldorf and expects to just forgive and forget with a sad excuse for flowers.

We did our little routine of bitching and beating around the bush the following days. Until I was sick of it and confronted him about it.

He said he was never should have done it. I asked why he did it then. He said he was scared that I would see the real him. That is such an easy answer for guys. Assuming that I would throw myself in his arms when he acknowledge that he had emotions. Such as fear. But what about me? I was also scared but I exposed myself yet again and went. So he asked me not to go through with the charade with the Lord. Admitting feelings of his own wasn't enough when I exposed myself like that and got hurt. I asked him what his feelings are towards me and why I shouldn't go through with it. The Lord had no trouble with expressing his feelings towards me. Why should I bother with someone who isn't willing to give me an inch? When I have somebody who is giving me a whole lot more.

As expected he couldn't. Even though I expected it, it didn't hurt any less…

I went through with the Lord when I found out he really is a "mommy's boy." That didn't hurt as much because he didn't mean that much.

I was yet alone again.

Chuck and I continued our little dance until it was too serious yet again.

Cruel things had been said. Tears had been shed. Promises had been formed and broken. More tears had been shed.

We agreed that maybe in the future we had chance and should wait on that window of opportunity. Because just because we couldn't say those things doesn't mean they aren't true...

We almost climbed through that window when the awful news struck Chuck and all of us. Chuck's father Bart Bass has been killed in a car crash. This sent Chuck in a downward spiral.

When he was at his lowest and he thought he had nobody left I say that wasn't true. He always will have me.

At that moment I told him what we both longed and needed to hear for so long.

Unfortunately he was so far down the spiral he didn't say it back and fled instead yet again…

I felt heartbroken for a long, long time. But I pulled myself together when he came back because he needed me even if he didn't want to admit it.

He was still in his downward spiral but little by little he recovered. Of course he was never the same but he managed.

We remained sort of friends after that. We talked from time to time but never about what happened after the funeral.

I didn't brought it up and he didn't ask…

He remained close contact with the Van der Woodsen after all because it was the only sort of family he ever had.

After a while life went its usual way again. I finished high school. Entered and graduated Colombia together with Serena my best friend. It wasn't Yale but I made my peace with that. Then I travelled the world a bit. But I was always in time for Serena's once a year annual get together. I don't know why but every time I go to Serena's mixer I end up in bed with Chuck. I guess we can't bury the attraction towards each other. I always am already gone when he wakes up it's too painful otherwise…

There are other men for me too sure but they don't stay for long. Also of course other women for Chuck too. It's weird in one way Chuck is the only constant man in my love life even if it's only once a year...

That's why years later. I'm 26 now.

I'm staring disbelieving at a pregnancy stick that I took after my usual "fling" with Chuck. Because I don't feel good and missed my period.

And it says _**positive...**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: Well what do you think?**

**It goes kind of like this. Blair and Chuck are not together. Blair said "I love you" to Chuck but he never said it back. They have a once a year fling at Serena's get together. They'll get both different partners. None that stay too long ;) Are they finally going break down those walls around their hearts and talk about what happened all those years ago? And is Chuck finally going to say "I love you too?" But if he does. Does he say it because Blair is his baby's momma? Or because he loves Blair for who she is apart from the baby?**

**Let me know.**

**It's going to be a bumpy ride...**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, hello! **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews and story alerts! I PM'ed you all with my thanks. **

**I'm glad ( I really need to find another word for 'glad') that there are some ears for my story. **

**I'll hope I will not let you down!**

**Let's continue…**

**Three is crowd. Right?**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Positive.<p>

_Great._

As I was saying Blair Waldorf's life (my life) did not and is not going as planned. I must start a list with what goes wrong. Maybe I can laugh about it in the future. _The very far away future…_

1: Fairy-tale relationship blown. Check.

2: Father coming out as the long closeted gay father. Check.

3: Father going to live in France with another man. Check.

4: Mother marrying a short bald lawyer that hugs. Check

Although nr. 4 isn't that bad. If he keeps the hugging to a minimal.

5: My permission to go to my dream college down the drain. Check.

6: Chuck leaving me in Tuscany. Check.

7: Chuck not admitting his feelings towards me. Check.

8: Man preferring his step-mother over me. Check.

9: Me telling Chuck I loved him and him not saying it back. Check.

And now for the piece the resistance.

10: Me pregnant with Chuck's baby when we hardly ever speak. Check!

I'm so glad to add that to my list now my _four_ Chuck problems can make a quartet. Always wanted that. I hate when somebody is left out.

Blair sighs and drops down on the cold titled bathroom floor. That adjoins her bedroom. She looks at all the eight sticks she used. And all say the same taunting thing.

Positive.

It's not that I don't want to have children. Because I do want them. And now is as good of a time as any. I always wanted to have children at a young age. So that I can be a hot young mom. Strolling around in Central Park in matching clothes. She (or he but then it's Yves Saint Laurent) in Juicy couture and me in Stella McCartney. Showing the outer world what class really is. But that picture always involved an attractive loving husband. Not me all by myself. And certainly not a specific brooding Basshole. Who is incapable of love. Who also probably tell me to get rid of it.

Blair shudders at that thought and unconsciously drops a hand to her stomach. 'What should I do?' Blair asks aloud after a while.

Blair hoisted herself up from the cold bathroom floor and starts walking in circles. 'Alright Blair priorities.' 'If there's one thing Waldorf women do best it is priorities.'

'I could remove it and wait for a different opportunity. Preferably where there occurs a loving husband in and not a certain Basshole.' 'But what if there occurs one and I'm too old for children. I would hate myself forever if I terminate it now.' Blair ponders this idea for a little while when she comes to the conclusion.

'Let say I'll keep the baby.' 'Should Chuck be informed or not?' 'I can easily say it's from somebody else since we only see each other once a year. And that one time always happens in such a hurry.' 'But what if he does find out.' 'Nothing stays a secret from long this is the UES after all.' 'And goes ballistic and wants to fight for the guardianship. Or a sue me for a lot of money because I didn't tell him and didn't have his consent.' 'That option seems more likely because what on earth would he want with a baby? Besides picking women' Blair scoffed.

'No if I keep the baby I'll tell him it's better that way.' 'He can then decide if he wants to be part of the baby's life or not.' 'I prefer if he did it's always better for a child to have a mother and a father figure even if they are not together.' 'If he doesn't well so be it. I'm going to love that baby as much if there were two people. Maybe even more.'

Talking about the possibility of the plans for the possible future baby. Blair noticed she was already growing fond of the little thing that is growing in her belly. She wasn't going to terminate it.

'Okay-' Blair sighed 'the first problem is solved sort of…' 'Now the second problem at hand tell Chuck.' She thought about what to say for a while. When she finally got it and mustered up the strength to actually do it she grabbed her coat and went out. There's no better day then the present she thought to herself. The sooner I get this over the sooner I can focus on the wellbeing of my unborn child.

Once outside she hailed a cab 'Taxi!' that would follow the not-so-yellow-brick-road. 'Where to Missus?' asked the driver with a slur when she was seated. 'Bass Inc.' she answered.

The engine roared and she was on her way to see the wizard…

* * *

><p>Blair arrived fifteen minutes later. She stepped out of the cab and looked up. The building stood proud and tall amongst all the others. On the highest floor in his Basscave Chuck ruled all of Manhattan. It's quite an impressive sight to behold from the sidewalk. Blair wonders how it feels to be looking over the city from the top floor.<p>

Blair admires the buildings handiwork for a little while longer before she enters the building.

She searches for the elevator luckily they are not hard to find. All silver, shiny and big. Before Blair can change her mind at the whole ordeal she pushes the button. Before she can step out and think this all through the lift rides to the top floor. Blair is so nervous she can't help it but hum "were off to see the wizard" the entire ride up.

Ding.

She heard the soft chime when the lift reached its destination.

Blair steps out looks around and wonders where to go next? It's like a maze. You can go right, left and straight ahead. She was just about to just pick a direction when a mousy probably intern walked past.

'Excuse me-' Blair tapped the intern on the shoulder. The intern turned around but said nothing he only looked at her with great big eyes. 'I'm looking for Chuck Bass's office.' Because he didn't get the hint and continued staring at her. Blair prod a little further. 'Can you point me the right direction?' The intern blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before it got the message. He pointed straight ahead and was off again. 'Thank you.' Blair called after him. Interns Blair sighed. They have no manners. What's become of the world these days?

Blair headed straight ahead. The farther she went the more noises she heard. She heard typing, talking, laughing and machine noises.

Blair reached a desk were an older stern looking sectary was seated behind.

'Pardon me' Blair addressed the sectary. The sectary looked from over her glasses.

'Yes how can I help you young lady?' 'I'm looking for Chuck Bass.' 'Do you have an appointment?' 'No but-' the sectary cut her off. 'If you have no appointment then Mr. Bass can't see you. He's a very busy man.' She let her eye travel over her appearance. 'And I don't think Mr. Bass has time for a _lady like yourself_'' with the emphasis on lady.

'Excuse me?' Blair asked shocked. How dare this mediocre kind of woman who probably buys her clothes at some flea-market offend her.

'I'm Blair Waldorf a long-time friend of Mr. Bass and I don't think he would mind a visit from a _personal_ friend like me' Blair replied haughtily. 'Now if you would be so kind to tell me where his office is so I can be off.'

The sectary pointed at the left and said: 'Down that corridor Miss.' 'Thank you' said Blair and she took off.

The sectary looked down at her work and saw the red do-not-disturb sign on her telephone pad. Dammit she thought he wished not to be disturbed and I send her on his way. 'Miss!' she tried but it was in vain Blair was already down the corridor.

When Blair reached the door she heard all wound up whispers. What is he doing in there she thought.

And it was like her prayers had been answered because soon followed a moan.

Of course Blair thought. 'I wouldn't expect any less' she muttered. But on the middle of the day? Why did I ever expect he would be a good father figure. Oh well I can't back out now she thought. Before the moans could get anymore louder Blair knocked.

'Shit!' Blair heard somebody curse behind the other side of the door. 'Just a minute!' Then she heard more hushed whispers and excited triple.

'Shit!' 'I told Colleen not to disturb me!' 'What should we do?' a high pitched female voice asked. 'I don't know!'

Blair was getting impatient so she knocked again.

'Hold on, be right there!' 'Isn't this exciting!' the annoying high pitched female voice asked while giggling. 'Very.' 'Now get under the desk and behave!'

All was silent when she heard 'Come in.'

Blair opened the door and saw Chuck sitting behind his desk just straitening his tie before he looked up.

He looked surprised shocked even. 'Blair? What a surprise. What brings you here on this fine day?' 'In my office I might add.'

Blair was about to say something when Chuck opened his mouth again.

'I haven't overslept have I?' Chuck looked at his watch. 'Is there already one year gone by and another get together?' Blair thought to herself is he serious? Bu the mischievous glint in his eye told Blair he was joking.

'Very funny Bass.' 'Can't an old friend come by and say hello?'

'Of course, of course but you're hardly that old.'

'And what we do together' he let his appreciated eye travel over every curve 'isn't something I do with all my friends' he came up to her face and smirked at the redness in Blair's face.

'Well..yes..I...guess.' Blair stuttered. She cursed herself why do I always stutter with this man.

'Ahem' Blair scrapped her throat trying to get back on track. 'I came here with news actually.' 'Shoot' Chuck said.

Alright moment of truth Blair she thought to herself. 'I'm pregnant.'

'Well congratulations! but isn't this the kind of news you should share with Serena?' Chuck asked. 'She is more for the hugging and excited jumping up and down part then me.'

'There's more…'

'More?' he asked.

'Yes' Blair said.

'But before I divulge that piece of news isn't there something or _someone_ you should take care of before I share my piece of news?' She eyed the desk strongly.

Chuck followed her gaze and was shocked a bit. She couldn't mean what I thinks she means. How could she know he thought. Then in came to mind she is a Waldorf after all. Spying and scheming were second nature to her.

This time it was Chuck's turn to scrap his throat. 'Ahem.' 'I don't know what you're talking about' trying to avoid her piercing gaze. A little smile twisted Blair's lips. 'Of course you don't.' 'Well I shall continue.'

Blair took a deep breath and said without a pause. 'It's yours.'

It was a good thing Chuck was already sitting because if he was standing he surely would have toppled over at hearing the news.

'M-mine?' he asked shakily. 'Yes' Blair said firm. 'Are you sure?' 'Positive' the irony didn't escape Blair's ears. 'But how-' before he could finish his sentence Blair cut him off.

'Look before we delve deeper into the subject wouldn't it be wiser to send your little guest home. Because we're going to be here a while and then it would get colder. And I don't think your little guest is properly dressed' Blair smiled sweetly at him. A little too sweet he thought.

Chuck backed out with his chair so that she had enough space to come out.

'It's okay come out' he said. And looky there a head popped out from under the desk. After the girl was finally emerged and re-dressed she took off towards the door.

'I'll come by the mail room later Kiki' Chuck said when she reached the door.

'Okay!' said the annoying girl cheerfully.

The mail room Blair thought scandalized . She tried to repress a snicker but failed. She covered it up as a cough.

'You caught me Waldorf' Chuck said while lounging in his chair. 'Only how?'

'I know you Bass and you might want try to quiet it down the next time you'll invite Kiki over.

Chuck noticed how she spat Kiki's name out a bit and smirked.

'What can I say I'm still Chuck Bass.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Idea's? **

**Let me know.**

**Until next time…**

**P.s. Although I love story alerts I love reviews even more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, hey! **

**I'm sorry it took this long to update this story! The ones who read my other story know that I didn't feel like updating due to the bad course GG is currently in. **

**But that bad vibe is in the past. Unfortunately GG's bad course is not…**

**Let's get started again!**

**Three is a crowd. Right?**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>'Yes, I didn't expected otherwise.' Blair was already tired of this conversation. Why did I even think he wouldn't use his influence as boss to get want he want. From lesser people I might add.<p>

Blair suppressed a sigh. Let's just get this seemingly awkward conversation over with. The sooner I can get home. The sooner I can start making the preparations for my coming permanent resident.

She walked over to the chair standing in front of the big mahogany desk.

'May I?' Blair pointed to the chair.

Chuck gave a flick of the wrist. 'Be my guest.'

Blair gladly sat down in the comfy chair, giving her feet a little time off.

'About the baby. Let's get a few things settled first' Blair began her train of demands.

'You're not going persuade to get rid of it. By your usual ways of offering me a large sum of money. I'm going to keep it. End of discussion.'

'Second. I have no problem of you being involved in this growing creature's life. I always think it's in the best interest for a child that it has a mother and a father, even if they are not together. If you don't want to be involved, I have no problem with that either. However I would like that you would at least _acknowledge_ that you're hers or his father. Of course that doesn't mean he or she is entitled to anything that is related to Bass Inc.

Third and final. I don't expect you to support me in any way. I myself have built up a pretty steep fund to take care of mine, or if you prefer our baby.' Blair sat tense in the chair after her declaration and demands wondering how he would react.

Chuck measured her up from head to toe. After he was certain she was done he spoke.

'Those are pretty big statements and I would be happy to oblige them, but how do you know for certain I'm your baby's father?'

'Oh please, don't act like you have forgotten that we have had sex three weeks ago after Serena's get together.'

'I'm not denying anything and how could I ever forget. I remember every little detail, how your breath is starting to hitch when you're close, the slight clawing at my back, the-' Blair put her hand up.

'That's beside the point.'

'That may be, but I'm not entirely convinced that I'm the man you're looking for. Three weeks is still three weeks' Chuck mused smugly.

Blair gritted her teeth a little, she hated to tell this piece of information. It gave him such power over her. Power she wasn't willing to give up. But in light of recent events she just have to man up and tell him.

'Do you want me to spell it out for you?' 'I haven't been with anybody else since we did it three weeks ago.' _'Yet.'_ Blair added. She was willing to give him a finger not her whole hand.

'My, my I guess what they're saying is true. Once you had a Bass you never want anything less. Never would I have thought that it counted for you too.'

Blair was willing herself to stay calm. It wouldn't solve anything if she got angry. She was determined to discuss this calm and rationally. Although this motherchucker made it pretty hard to stay true at that promise.

'Again beside the point.'

'Nevertheless_ you_ can't deny that I hold a certain charm.' Chuck reached for her hand but Blair shrugged his hand off.

She was fed up with this 'cat and mouse game' she wanted answers and she wanted them now. No more beating around the bush.

'If you may or may not have, that's not the reason I came here in the first place.'

Blair took a deep breath and continued. Time to know what he thinks about the whole situation. At least I know he's not going to yell at me or going to rip my head off. He had the chance to do that exact same thing the minute I told him the baby was his.

'Now that we have established that you're the father of my unborn child. And I have laid all my cards on the table. I think it's time you laid your cards on the table. What's your choice?'

Chuck took a moment to form his answer correctly. He kept looking at her while he thought. Blair tried to read of his face what he was thinking and feeling. Nothing as usual. He didn't show a thing. His emotions were too well hidden by his mask, that was craftily formed throughout the years. The only time when she saw him without his mask was when he came up to her after the funeral. At that exact moment she didn't see Chuck Bass the womanizing Basshole instead she saw Chuck just Chuck a scared and insecure teenager that just lost his father. Blair wanted to be there from him, comfort him. Alas when she woke up he was gone and a few weeks later he came back minus a few hundred brain cells but with a much stronger mask. Over the years not once had she seen him without his mask…

'Can I tell you later?' Came out of the blue. Blair looked up and saw he wasn't quite done.

'I need to think about it a little more. It's a big decision I don't won't to act rash.'

'O-of course. Blair stuttered a bit surprised by his reaction.

'Sure.' She stood up and walked backwards to the door.

'Take all the time you need. Just not too long. 'Cause you know the baby is going to be here in nine months' Blair tried as a joke.

Chuck chuckled softly at the awkwardness of Blair's moves.

Before she could twist the doorknob and make herself scarce he spoke again.

'I'll let you know soon Blair. 'Cause I know the baby is going to be here in nine months' he winked at her and tried to put her at ease by meeting her halfway.

'Right' Blair gave out a nervous laugh.

She opened the door and made a beeline for the shiny elevator.

Chuck smirked when he saw her making her way fast over to the elevator. Suddenly he wasn't in the mood to pay that promised visit to Kiki anymore.

He didn't know why…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A short one this time. To see if I still got it.**

**You let me know. Next time Chuck's POV also gets an appearance. **

**Until next time..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey, hey! My sincere apologies for the delay those who have read my other story know the reasons why I haven't updated in so long: **

**Reason 1: To keep a long story short life just caught up with me (lame I know :P) **

**Reason 2: Not a lot of people reviewed last time so I didn't have the willpower to go because I thought you guys hated my story.**

**But I couldn't shake this idea off so I decided to write it down.**

**I'm looking for a ****beta****. One who will fix my grammatical errors is an English native speaker and would comment on my work when he or she thinks Chuck and Blair could be written better. Knowledge of Chuck and Blair is a must! Recommendations are much appreciated! Feel free to PM me :D**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Let's continue…**

**Three is a crowd. Right?**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>When he saw Blair disappearing behind the elevators he didn't know what to think, or feel for that matter, his mind was just blank. He wrote the word down seeing if the written word would a jolt a particular thought or feeling.<p>

Chuck stared down at the piece of paper where the word was written.

_Baby._

He underlined it wondering if it had any effect on his state of mind.

_Baby._

Still nothing, maybe it would do the trick if I wrote it down in bold letters.

_**Baby.**_

Slowly a feeling was creeping up his spine making way to his mind, but still something was amiss. Chuck wrote a second word next to it.

_**My baby.**_

When he read the words again and again it hit him. He was going to have a baby. A real life breathing with ten fingers and ten toes, made from his flesh and blood baby. He was going to be a… _father_.

'I'm going to have a baby' he whispered in shock.

He was an instant wreck.

In no way he was prepared to have a child let alone with Blair freakin' Waldorf. Chuck blamed his dysfunctional relationship with his father that still haunted him every day even though Bart has been lying cold in the ground for several years now. He was going to ruin this perfectly innocent yet to be born child. Chuck Bass isn't father material nor does he have an parental bone in his body. He was cold, brooding and calculated conniving. Most people often described him using those descriptive words. Not to mention he was fairly certain that he was as emotionally screwed up there wasn't even the slightest chance to redeem himself. He let that chance slip away when he ruined his shot at love and in a way salvation the moment he successfully pushed Blair Waldorf out of his life for good. Which he later found out was a grave mistake and labeled it: "Most idiotic decision of the century." When he realized that, it was too late to rectify his mistake.

Chuck shoved his paperwork from his desk and put a hand through his hair. When all the paperwork swirled in front of his eyes and Chuck couldn't handle the dread that was slowly seeping into his blood and making his whole body uncomfortably tense up anymore he yelled quite frustrated: 'FUCK!'

What was he to do now?

As the silence dragged on, the linger of the anticipation and dread leisurely lied down to rest once again waiting for the chance to rise up again and wreak havoc in the depths of the unsuspecting body and mind.

Chuck thought of the two options (more ultimatums) Blair had laid down before him. Option one: Don't be involved in the child's life but at least acknowledge him or her. Option two: Be involved in the child's life. Or Chuck thought option three: Don't acknowledge the child as your own and don't be involved in the child's life. Because what good will become of the child's life when he or she has me as a father? None. I can assure Blair that. Acknowledge the kid wouldn't make any difference either. When he or she gets older she still wants to know who her dad is and I will only disappoint the kid. Let's face it Chuck Bass is no doting father not even an doting father figure.

His thoughts strayed from the unborn child to Blair how she must feel. There was a time he could understand her better than himself. A time less difficult and in the past. He has to keep himself reminding that past and not present nor future. But if he chose to be involved then it could be his future maybe not the future he had in mind with Blair all those years ago but still a future with Blair sort of in it and a baby Chuck scolded himself for forgetting that fact for a minute.

For some reason it deemed import to let Blair know of his worries of depending parenthood. Surely she would have them too?

When Chuck attempt to leave his office and go to Blair's another question popped up along with where was it exactly where she lived again, because he wasn't the best of friends with Blair and why in heavens name would she want to keep his child? Two questions he better can ask other people.

Chuck took out his phone and dialed a number while waiting for the elevator. Once behind the elevator doors the other line picked up.

'Sis. It's Chuck I need a favor…' he disappeared behind the silver sleek doors and descended the floors.

Finally arrived home Blair throws herself with a tired sigh on her great king-size bed. After a minute of undisturbed rest her mind went over-time again something she tried to block on the way over now failing miserably. She hadn't thought he would think about the matter rather the opposite. Blair pictured a furious Chuck Bass ordering security to throw her out and assuring that if she didn't get rid of it he would. Blair snapped out of her daydream alright maybe that scenario was a tad too dramatic, even Chuck Bass would be considerate of a pregnant woman's status and have her instead of thrown out escorted out. Still, she pictured in all scenarios that he would be displeased even furious with the fact that someone was carrying his offspring (spawn as Serena called it jokingly in the past) and planning to keep it. Blair herself still wasn't so sure either why she would keep this specific child and not trying to have someone else's. Someone who would love her and whom she would love back, she knows for a fact Chuck doesn't loves her he made that clear in the past. What has changed to even _consider_ playing a part in this child's life as a parent nonetheless. It baffled Blair. Is it possible that Chuck would have more upon his sleeve then Blair thought, or maybe even in his heart? Impossible Blair tend to cling to but then again it has been a couple of years.

There was no use opening up that whole file again it was all organized, stamped, labeled and put down to rest under the name: "Past." Blair sat straight up jumped off the bed and headed down to the kitchen for a snack.

Snack and tea at hand Blair wanted to go back upstairs when she heard pounding at the door. She wondered who that might be has she forgotten due to the hectic day some appointment she made with Serena?

Blair put down the hot tea and sadly her snack and walked over to the door. She looked through the peeping hole and was shocked to find Chuck Bass standing on the other side of it holding a bouquet of pink peonies her favorite. Blair took a deep breath trying to clear her head and calm her nerves and slowly turned the key around and so opening the door not knowing what would lie ahead.

'Chuck' she greeted carefully with a strained smile.

'Blair' her mirrored her strained smile. Neither of them knowing what to do next.

They both stood silently gazing awkwardly at each other while still standing on both sides of the threshold. Okay they both thought this is getting a little weird somebody has to do something or at least say something. It was Chuck who broke the silence asking an obvious question.

'May I come in? 'Cause I don't that much about flowers but I think they need water' he tried as a failed attempt of a joke to break the ice.

Blair suddenly remembering her manners stuttered 'O- of course, do come in' and she stepped aside so he could enter. Chuck stepped over the "sacred" threshold and stepped in her foyer.

Her own place wasn't as lavish and big as the Waldorf penthouse in which she previously lived but you could clearly see that Blair Waldorf was inhabiting the place. The interior was properly styled and groomed very Waldorf-esque with that subtle touch of Blair residing in it. He let his eyes travel through the foyer and the attached living room he could only see the door of where probably the kitchen was and at last up the stairs wondering how the rooms were decorated there. Blair followed his eyes and was pleases to see when he was done that a slight smirk painted his lips.

'Good job with the decorating Waldorf. Tired of living under your mother's wing?' he teased.

'Thank you Chuck and yes sometimes there's a need for a change when the occasion rises for it. And what for occasion would that be, if I may ask? Simple getting older Chuck you don't expect me to still live with my mother and Cyrus when I'm twenty-six? Things change Chuck.' Blair flinched a bit when that little jab at their past escaped her lips.

Not wanting to go further on that subject Chuck asked casually 'What about Dorota, surely you wouldn't have discarded her after so many years of loyal service?'

'Not at all Dorota lives here but I think that is going to change in the near future.'

'Oh what is causing these turns in recent events? Is she going to abandon you for a different family?' he smirked knowing how loyal Dorota was to the Waldorfs especially to Blair.

Blair smirked back 'In your dreams Bass. She is seeing Vanya the doorman at my old building and I think it's serious. That's why she isn't spending every waking moment at my side.'

He chuckled 'fair enough.' Chuck looked down below and saw the flowers remembering that they need water to sustain their beautiful color and freshness. 'I think it's time to put these flowers to rest have you got a vase to put them in?' Blair stared at him with a blank stare and utter a confused 'What?' 'You know some container to put the flowers in, usually accompanied with a little bit of fresh water. Chuck tried again when he didn't get a response 'A v_a_se or a vas_e_…' The second time today Blair forgot her voice and suddenly got it back. She let out a nervous laugh 'Oh! a vase right. I'll go and get it from the kitchen be right back.' Blair walked towards the kitchen and went through the door Chuck thought was the kitchen.

She came back holding a beautiful glass vase and put the peonies Chuck hold out in the vase, setting it on the foyer table and looked with a critical eye at the picture. Seemingly there was something wrong 'cause Blair turned the vase a little bit. Chuck chuckled softly when heard Blair say 'There' and saw her smile softly at the now perfect picture. Blair Waldorf wouldn't be Blair Waldorf if she wasn't so meticulous in every small detail of her life. Let it be shoes, clothes, homes and even relationships. At least that hadn't changed over the years Chuck thought sadly.

Blair looked up and gave Chuck a real generous smile. 'Thank you for the flowers they're beautiful.'

'I'm glad you like them as I recall pink peonies always were your favorite were they not?' 'Yes they just to be nowadays I prefer lilies' Blair lied. She didn't know why but she did.

Chuck seemed surprised at first pink peonies have _always_ been her favorite why the sudden change now? 'Oh no matter then I'll buy lilies from now on. You don't have to do that. No really I insist. No it really isn't necessary.'

'Look if want to buy the future mother of my child flowers then that's my own damn business!' Chuck said agitated not realizing what he just had said. Blair let out a shocked gasp. Suddenly the tension in the room thickened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this chapter makes up for the prolonged delay. I did the best I could.**

**I'm still looking for a ****beta ****who is good at fixing my grammar mistakes and such and knows of the depths that are Chuck and Blair. Just PM me when you know somebody or want to do it yourself. Thanks in advance!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Until next time… **


End file.
